Poncho Zombie
The Poncho Zombie is the thirteenth zombie that is found in the Wild West. Once damaged enough the poncho zombie's poncho falls off, revealing a grate or nothing to protect him at all. Its main weakness is the poncho itself, allowing plants like Coconut Cannon, Magnifying Grass, and Citron to defeat it instantly. Suburban Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic Sometimes has a hidden armored plate. Special: randomly wears a protective metal grate The grate is his most prized possession. The poncho is there just to protect it from getting rusty. Also, he's looking for his mechanical horse. Overview Without metal grate The Poncho Zombie absorbs 12.5 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 2.5, when the poncho is destroyed, 7.5 normal damage shots when its arm falls off before dying at 12.5 normal damage shots. With metal grate The Poncho Zombie absorbs 67.5 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 2.5, when the poncho is destroyed, 21.5, 39.5 and 57.5 when the metal grate is destroyed, and 62.5 normal damage shots when its arm falls off before dying at 67.5 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Days 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 13, 16, 17, 19, 22, 25, and Big Bad Butte. Strategies With its poncho The Poncho Zombie is a very simple zombie, but there is a chance that a metal grate may appear on some. You can never tell whenever you may or may not see the metal grate after destroying the poncho. Without metal grate The Poncho Zombie without its grate is very simple, like all of the first zombies in other worlds (Ra Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie, Basic Zombie). Defeat it as you would defeat a regular Zombie. With metal grate Treat it like one would a Buckethead Zombie whenever you see a Poncho Zombie with a metal grate on its body. As there are no Magnet-shrooms in this game, a Pea Pod with five heads is a good idea to do greater deals of damage. Any instant kill will instantly destroy it in one hit (even if it is wearing its poncho). Iceberg Lettuces are a good idea, but not when you play Big Bad Butte. This means you will be clearing off many waves of zombies you see on screen. Another good plant to use is Spikerocks, which can cause more damage with Plant Food. Magnifying Grass can kill it even if it has a grate, but only while it still has its poncho (before the 2.4.1 update). Using Chili Beans can instantly kill it when eaten. Gallery Poncho Zombie Metal Plate.png|Poncho Zombie with a metal plate Poncho Zombie Metal Third Degrade.PNG|Poncho Zombie with a metal plate under its third degrade Poncho no Plate.png|Poncho Zombie without the plate DeadPonchoZombie.png|Dead Poncho Zombie Poncho zombie as seen in one of pop caps video.jpeg|Poncho Zombie in the Wild West Trailer. poncho.png|HD Poncho Zombie Christmas Poncho Zombie.jpeg|Poncho Zombie's costume (Feastivus) Ponchoxmas.jpg|Poncho Zombie in costume with metal plate (as a gift) Ponchoxmasno.jpg|Poncho Zombie in costume without a Metal Plate Trivia * * The Poncho Zombie is a reference to Clint Eastwood. *The Poncho Zombie somehow walks like Eustace Bagge, a character from Courage the Cowardly Dog. *The Poncho Zombie's grate might be a reference to one of the Back to the Future films, where one of the protagonists protects himself with a grate that he wears under his Poncho. *The zombie is a direct reference to Schrödinger's Cat, an experiment where an animal can be consecutively considered alive and dead in a box until the box is opened, except the status of the animal is the presence of a metal grate under the poncho. *The Poncho Zombie's notification that it is coming is denoted by a groan "rrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRnGEEeeeeehHHHhhHH!" **This was shown in Wild West - Day 8 and Wild West - Day 25. **However, for the Endless Zone, any zombies can use its groan. *The Poncho Zombie is the only zombie to have two different health, 12.5 and 67.5, taking 2.5 normal damage shots more than a normal Zombie or a Buckethead Zombie, respectively. *A grated Poncho Zombie can survive a direct hit from a Coconut Cannon. However, if a Poncho Zombie takes a direct hit with his poncho still on it will kill it whether it has a grate or not. This could suggest that the Poncho Zombie's health is always assumed as 12.5 before the poncho is knocked off. **This also happens if Poncho Zombie is still intact and is hit by a Citron or a Magnifying Grass. (But after 2.4.1 update, this is fixed.) *Poncho Zombie is one of the six zombies who gets a new Christmas look for the 5 Days of Festivus, along with the Pianist Zombie, the Camel Zombies, Gargantuar, Imp and the Swashbuckler Zombie. *All Poncho Zombies (Except the first one) in Wild West - Day 25 contain metal grates on their body. * This is the only zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that has armor on its body. * When it loses its left arm, its bone isn't shown like the other zombies. ** Chicken Wrangler Zombie is the same. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Wild West Category:Shield Zombies Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness